


I'm Just the Tutor

by Graceful_Armageddon



Series: I'm Just the Tutor [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, High School, History, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Armageddon/pseuds/Graceful_Armageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond Miles is an AP History Teacher. When one of his favorite students asks him for help tutoring his younger brother, Desmond is happy to help. Though when meeting Mr. Alex Mercer, Desmond feels a strange feeling in his heart and mind that he can't place. Is Mr. Mercer hiding something? Is there something Desmond may be missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Just the Tutor

Chapter One

Desmond Miles smirked watching his AP history class scramble to their seats at the bell rang. “Good morning, class.”  
“Morning, Mr. Miles,” they responded.  
He turned scanning over the class of twenty-two. “I see everyone is here today, but I still have to do roll call. Sorry.”  
The class groaned, but there was no objection. He went through fifteen of them before smirking at one of the names. “Andrew Mercer?” he called.  
“Here.”  
Desmond looked up to see a young man with dark hair raise his hand. “Mr. Mercer, I read your report on the Middle Ages, very fascinating once again.”  
Andrew smiled contently. “A good topic for a paper.”  
The class laughed, Andrew Mercer and Desmond Miles had a good relationship. No one knew why, maybe it was their light hearted conversations, or it could be Andrew's admiration for Desmond's vast knowledge. “Hey, Mercer. I heard that your dad is in charge of another big project at GENTEK,” a student commented from the front of the room.  
“Yeah, over biomass.”  
Desmond cocked an eyebrow still calling out names. The father never came to a parent teacher conference, if he remembered correctly the parents divorced before Andrew entered his third grade class. “GENTEK is also said to be holding an open house this month right? To present some major projects?”  
“Yeah that’s right, anyone can come.”  
“You’re going into the Biology field right, Andrew?” a girl asked excitedly.  
“Now, now. This isn’t a class on Andrew. This is a class over AP American History. You can all discuss this after the project requirements are released.”

“So any questions over the project?” Desmond asked straightening his tie.  
The class didn’t answer. “Well I take that as a no, well then get started if you have any questions just ask.”  
The class bell rang indicating third lunch would start. “Okay, when you guys come back we’ll start on the Battle of Bunker Hill.”  
The class hurried out of the class, eager for their lunch. “Mr. Miles?” Andrew asked walking forward.  
“Skipping lunch again?”  
“Yeah, well no. I was wondering about something.”  
Desmond leaned forward with a smile. “What can I help you with, Andrew?”  
Andrew sighed. “I have a younger brother, his name’s Aiden. He needs help with his history homework, and my dad doesn’t have time to hire a tutor and I don’t have enough time due to my other classes.”  
“Are you asking me to be a tutor?”  
Andrew glanced up sheepishly. “I know you must be busy, but it would really help out, my father is willing to pay too.”  
“Now that won’t be necessary. I’d be happy to help." “Would you really?”  
“Yes, I’d be happy to, though I would like to discuss some of the details with your father.”  
Andrew stood up with a grin on his face. “Yeah! He’s actually coming in today after school to talk to my biology class. I can tell him to meet you down here afterwards!”  
“Though if your father is busy-”  
“No! He’ll be happy, thank you Mr. Miles!”  
Andrew ran out of the class pulling out his cell phone. Desmond remembered when Andrew was younger and would always have that wild smile on his face. He used to be a carefree nine year old. Now he was a junior. Time sure does fly.

Desmond sat at his desk with a stack of papers on his desk. He was happy with the essays his class had submitted, though thankfully he was almost done grading them. “Excuse me?” a voice asked from the front of the room.  
Desmond looked up to see a man with dark hair standing in the doorway. “May I help you?” Desmond asked standing.  
The man walked between two rows of desk to reach Mr. Miles. His hair was a bit frazzled, but it had a charming way of framing his long face. The man held out his hand. “My name is, Alex Mercer. My son is in your AP history class.”  
“Oh!”  
Desmond was a bit surprised. The two shared the same hair and pale skin tone, but their over all atmospheres were very different. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Mercer.”  
Alex held out his hand, which Desmond took within a heartbeat. “Your son has always been an excellent student.”  
“Always?”  
“Oh, we didn’t meet back then. I was his fourth grade teacherl.”  
Desmond pulled his hand away, but found Alex’s grip to be tight and lingering. “Oh, I’m sorry. Lisa must have had the kids at that point.”  
Desmond nodded a bit uncomfortably. He finally glanced up at Alex. His piercing blue eyes seemed to be staring right through him. He gently tugged on his hand, only to be responded with a gentle squeeze. Desmond could feel the heat rising to his face. “Uh, Mr. Mercer.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. A long day I suppose.”  
He loosened his hand just enough to let Desmond slip out. Desmond turned back to his desk. “What the hell was that?” he thought to himself.  
“My son has told me that you are willing to tutor my youngest son?”  
“Andrew came up to me at the lunch bell and asked if I could help his brother, yes. I would be happy to help.”  
A small smile pulled at Alex’s lips. “Yes. Aiden and Andrew sadly get my terrible genes of not understanding history,” Alex said fixing his collar. “Though, I was always great with Biology and Math.”  
Desmond chuckled. “Well that is the exact opposite for me. I was terrible at those. In college I wanted to become a model, but my language skills, and knowledge of history get me to where I am today.”  
“Charming,” Alex noted leaning back onto a chair.  
Desmond could feel the warm feeling return. “Oh, well I guess it could be.”  
Alex leaned over and grabbed a sticky note off of Desmond’s desk. “My address, and phone number. I’ll write it here. Aiden has soccer practice on Tuesday from five to seven other than that time is of no concern. You are allowed any day.”  
“Oh, do you not want a set time? I could always just tutor him at the local library.”  
“Studies show that studying in a familiar environment is better. If you start tonight that would be fantastic.”  
“Well that’s fine but-”  
“Oh, Dad! I’m happy I caught you.”  
“What is it, Andrew?”  
“Mrs. Fisher wanted to know if you’d be willing to come in during our genetics course in a week.”  
“I’d be happy to, I’ll go speak to her now. Thank you again, Mr. Miles…It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
Just as quickly as he entered, Alex Mercer was gone. Andrew turned to Desmond with a bit of a smile. “What are you so cheeky about?” Desmond asked.  
“Hm. Since you’re tutoring Aiden tonight, mind if I hitch a ride off of you?” he asked.  
“Sure. Just come back here after school.”  
Andrew didn’t answer Desmond’s question though, he still had a big stupid grin on his face.


	2. I'm Just the Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 1. Desmond meets Aiden, and a few other events.

Chapter Two

The next few hours flew by quickly, and soon the final bell rang and his last class filed out of the room. “Remember the project that is due next week!” Desmond called out standing up to erase the board.  
He erased the lessons on American and European History and began to write a new lesson plan. “Mr. Miles?”  
Desmond turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway with a stack of books in his hands. “Hi, Andrew. I just have this to do and we can leave, take a seat.”  
Andrew nodded sliding into the first desk and carefully watching Desmond. There were a few moments of silence, just of the whiteboard marker and Andrew tapping his foot on the hard wood flooring. “Mr. Miles?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I tell you something?” he asked leaning on the stack of books.  
Desmond turned to face Andrew. “Sure, of course.”  
Andrew smiled. “My dad was actually excited to meet you. I mean, really excited,” he said with a chuckle.  
Desmond twitched, causing the red marker to make a squiggle on the board. “Oh…do you know why?” he asked.  
Andrew leaned back. “I have an idea, but it’s not solid.”  
Andrew was always like this; a pretty quite, well-behaved student when there were others, but a bit mischievous if there was no pressure of social issues. “I will say this though,” Andrew added. “He seemed to be gazing, if you will. At you, sir.”

As Desmond packed up his bag he could only think of Alex and his crystal blue eyes. It was terribly sad that a man of his age was so flustered by a first meeting, like a lovesick girl. “You okay, Mr. Miles?” asked Andrew picking up his books and bag. “You look a bit red.”  
“Oh, no. Just a bit warm I suppose.”  
Desmond honestly had a hard time concentrating the entire day. Just thinking of Alex’s hand made him nervous. Desmond shook his head, trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. He grabbed his dark grey jacket and keys. “You ready?” he asked turning off the lights.  
Andrew stared at Desmond, almost as if in shock. “Oh.”  
“Is something wrong?” Desmond asked leaving the room.  
“No…it’s nothing.”

Desmond was awe struck. This was one of the best places to live in Manhattan. “Oh, wow.”  
“A bit flashy right?” Andrew said with a sigh. “Here I have a visitors pass, just pull up to the parking ramp.”  
Desmond did what he was told. Still a bit in awe. He pulled up to the security booth and rolled down his window. “Hello, Andrew,” said the guard with a smile. “Whose your friend?”  
“Hi, Tony. Aiden’s new tutor.”  
The young man gave a hearty grin and took the card from Andrew. “Ah I see! How do you do?”  
“Fine, thank you,” Desmond responded.  
“There you go, Mr. Mercer’s parking section is right around the bend. Have a good day, Mr.?”  
“Desmond Miles.”  
“Have a wonderful day Mr. Desmond Miles.”

Andrew led Desmond to the elevator and pushed the sixty-fifth floor. “Oh.”  
“Yeah, my dad wanted a good view of the skyline.”  
Desmond nodded, suddenly feeling very poor in his brick apartment downtown. The door dinged opening up to show a clean white hallway. Aiden walked to the fourth door of the hallway and punched in a number combo. “Come on in.”  
Desmond walked in to find himself in a small entryway. A pair of sneakers was already thrown in the corner, and Andrew removed his carefully. “Aiden should be in the living room. I’ll go get him.”  
Desmond nodded staring out into the open living room. It was large and white, with light brown rugs, and dark wood flooring. A beautiful view of the Manhattan Skyline replaced an entire wall. On the left wall was a large bookcase taking up the entire wall, and on the right was a large flat screen TV. Alex Mercer wasn’t well off, he was living on cloud nine. The thing that made Desmond’s wallet feel invisible was that there were still three hallways undiscovered, and an upstairs. The only thing that made Desmond a little uneasy was how messy the apartment was; dishes everywhere, clothes scattered on the furniture, dishes piled. “Mr. Miles, this is Aiden.”  
Aiden gazed at Mr. Miles. His hair was a dark black, like the other two males, but his eyes were green. “Aiden can you say hi?” Andrew asked.  
“He looks like a model!” Aiden blurted excitedly.  
Desmond blushed at the sudden compliment. “Aiden!” Andrew scolded. “I’m sorry Mr. Miles.”  
“No! Andrew he looks like that guy daddy has a lot of pictures of!”  
Andrew covered Aiden’s mouth and shoved him toward a hallway, which must be the kitchen. Andrew looked a bit embarrassed. “Pictures?” Desmond asked with an awkward smile.  
Andrew stood uncomfortably for a moment rocking back and forth on his heels. “My dad has a secret folder in his room of a guy he knew in college, he says it just brings back good memories. Sorry if my kid brother made you feel weird.”  
“Oh no. Just took me by surprise.”  
Aiden came back with three water bottles. “Here you go, Mr. Miles.”  
Desmond took it with a warm smile. “Are you ready to get started?” he asked Aiden.  
Aiden nodded and went to sit on the couch. “Sorry about the mess, Mr. Miles. No one really cleans here…” Andrew noted with a sigh.

All three of them sat in the living room working on their homework, though Desmond sat uncomfortably, his feet touching dishes and papers, hands on books and notes. “Mr. Miles?” Aiden asked.  
Desmond blinked, turning to Aiden. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”  
Aiden laughed. “Who was the first president?”  
“Oh…George Washington.”  
Andrew glanced up from his book and then stood, stretching his arms. “Hey, Aiden. How about we get Mr. Miles something to eat?”  
“Okay!”  
Aiden jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. “I’ll get you something to drink,” Andrew noted following Aiden.  
Desmond nodded staring at the papers. He sighed standing up, scooping a few books in his hands. Looking at the Titles he smiled, all books concerning History, or great pieces throughout history. He glanced around, and began straightening up.

 

The two brothers about dropped their jaws on the ground walking back into the living room. The room looked completely different. A basket meant for books was emptied and instead had a pile of dirty laundry inside. Books in the basket, and ground were all placed back in the bookshelf. Notes stacked on the glass table, and dishes on a small round table to be taken into the kitchen. “Whoa! It looks so nice in here!” Aiden said almost dropping the apples and peanut butter.  
Desmond sat on the couch unrolling his sleeves. “Oh, sorry…when I lived in Italy I would often have to clean up, due to my roommates being preoccupied.”  
“Whoa, Mr. Miles. Never knew you were such a housewife,” Andrew added with a smirk.  
“I will assign you a project right now if I want to!” Desmond said with a light chuckle.  
Aiden bounded over to Mr. Miles with a plate of apples. “Here! Daddy used to make these for us when we were little.”  
Desmond smiled. He loved apples with peanut butter. “Thank you, Aiden.”  
Aiden smiled picking up his book and began reading about George Washington. Desmond suddenly felt a cold glass against his shoulder and turned. “Here, my dad keeps this in his cupboard, it’s brandy.”  
Desmond hesitated. “I couldn’t.”  
“Yes you can. Mr. Miles, it’s late. You’re spending a Wednesday evening here. Just take it.”  
Desmond hesitated, finally taking the brandy and sitting it on the table. “Thank you…”  
“Mr. Miles what is a Yankee?” asked Aiden.

Alex Mercer pulled into his parking space. He glanced in his side mirror to make sure his hair wasn’t a complete mess. He stepped out of the car and smiled seeing the red car parked with a visitor sign hanging on the mirror. Alex grabbed his briefcase out of the car, slamming the door. He pushed the button to his floor and then cursed silently. “Damn, I forgot to bring home food. I’ll just order some pizza.”  
Alex sighed walking to his door. He hesitated before knocking to have Andrew let him in, he could never remember the key code. He knocked four times and waited only a few moments. The door opened and he was suddenly face to face with Desmond without a tie, and sleeves rolled up. “Oh, good evening, Mr. Mercer.”  
Alex stared at Desmond for a long moment; he looked like a single dad, more than he ever did. Desmond stepped to the side letting Alex inside. “I’m sorry, but your sons asked me to make dinner.”  
Alex frowned. “I’m sorry.”  
Desmond smiled warmly shaking his head. “Oh no! It’s my pleasure really. I’m sorry if you had something planned though.”  
Alex slipped off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack. “You look like a dad.”  
Desmond blushed, laughing awkwardly. “Oh no, I usually always look like this…” he trailed off.  
Alex could feel a racing in his chest. “Well, I should say hello.”  
Desmond nodded not meeting Alex’s eyes. “Good evening, Andrew.”  
“Hey, dad. Seven right on the dot, perfect as always,” he said with a smile.  
“Dad! Desmond told me that George Washington had wooden teeth! Isn’t that cool!” Aiden asked jumping onto Alex’s back.  
“Did Mr. Miles say it was okay to call him by his first name?” Alex asked Aiden with a serious tone.  
“I don’t like formalities in the first place,” Desmond noted walking to the kitchen. “Come on, the foods ready.”  
Andrew and Aiden raced to the table and took their seats. Alex watched for a moment in the doorway. Desmond picked up the pot and carefully brought it over to the table. “Don’t touch the pasta, let me get a serving spoon.”  
“Dad come on! This looks great!” Aiden called almost bouncing in his seat.  
Alex sighed walking to the table, taking a seat next to Aiden. Desmond returned lifting the lid. The pasta was a light gold, and smelled wonderful. Alex raised an eyebrow. When he made it, the pasta was usually clumpy and a dark gold. “Is something wrong?” Desmond asked Alex.  
“Oh. No nothing, it looks fantastic. Mine just always comes out clumpy.”  
Desmond laughed. “There’s a secret to that.”  
He carefully picked a piece off the side and through it at the wall. “If it sticks, that means it’s done.”  
Aiden’s eyes widened and he turned his full attention to Desmond. “Oh my gosh! You’re a wizard!”  
Andrew chuckled at the far end of the table. “Oh nothing like that,” Desmond began. “Oh god…I just threw food at your wall.”  
Desmond quickly picked the piece of pasta off the wall. Andrew had lost it wheezing from laughter. Even Alex had to smile a little.

Alex was fully impressed with the meal. It tasted wonderful, and even had three courses. “Desmond…” Aiden whispered trying not to let Alex hear him.  
Desmond finished his conversation with Andrew and then turned to Aiden. “Yes, Aiden?”  
Aiden frowned staring at the salad. “I don’t really like salad.”  
Desmond smiled taking a small bundle and placing it on his plate. “What if I told you I used a spell to make it taste really good?”  
Alex sighed. Aiden never ate anything green. Though, Aiden smiled and very slowly stuck the small leafs in his mouth. Aiden’s eyes lit up. He quickly began to gobble down the salad, leaving both Andrew and Alex in a state of shock. Desmond only smiled placing more salad on Aiden’s face. “You’re an ace at eating aren’t you?” Desmond asked.  
Andrew laughed at the comment, and then glanced over at his father. Who was covering his mouth, and for the first time in a long time, there was a look in his eyes that even made Andrew a little excited.

Aiden and Andrew slouched on the couch playing a game of Borderlands as Desmond began packing up his belongings. “Did the boys clean up?” Alex asked staring at the living room.  
“Uh…yes.”  
Andrew glanced over and smiled, though turned his attention back to the TV. “I see my son tried to get you to drink,” Alex noted gesturing toward the brandy.  
“Yes, he offered it to me, but I did not drink it.”  
Alex nodded. “Let me walk you out to your car.”  
Desmond could feel that strange feeling in his stomach. “Oh, no I don’t want to trouble you.”  
Though Desmond disagreed, Alex already had his black loafers on gently slid Desmond’s brown loafers over to Desmond. “Thank you,” Desmond said quietly.  
Desmond slipped on his shoes and followed Alex out into the hallway. “So tell me, what did you do to that salad? I’ve been trying to get Aiden to eat salad since he was in preschool.”  
Desmond smiled. “Family secret.”  
Alex grunted in response, pressing the button. “Thank you for helping my son.”  
“My pleasure, both your sons are very enjoyable, and both are amazing students, and intelligent.”  
Alex could feel a small smile appear on his face. What parent didn’t like hearing good things about their kids? Desmond stepped into the elevator and pushed the bottom floor. “I have to grab something out of my car,” Alex said stepping into the elevator.  
Desmond nodded, suddenly feeling a bit strange. The elevator was large, yet Alex was standing a bit close. Their hands even brushed a few times. As the door dinged and they were at the parking garage Desmond quickly stepped out. “So shall I come back Friday?” Desmond asked walking toward his car.  
“You are welcome any day, Mr. Miles.”  
“Desmond, your sons call me Desmond. You can call me Desmond.”  
Alex hesitated, and then stuck out his hand. Desmond could feel a lump rising to his throat but he still took Alex’s pale hand. Suddenly Alex pulled him close into his arms, wrapping his arms around Desmond’s waist. Startled Desmond flinched in response. “Mr. Mercer?” he barely got out.  
Alex muttered something in Desmond’s ear that he couldn’t make out. Alex slowly pulled away, wanting to look at Desmond’s face. It was crimson with embarrassment and once again his eyes would not meet Alex’s. Alex gently pulled Desmond’s chin forward, brushing his lips against Desmond’s forehead as Desmond quickly shut his eyes. Alex finally released Desmond. “Have a good evening, Desmond,” he whispered walking back to the elevator.  
Desmond stood for a moment watching as Alex headed back toward the elevator. His legs collapsed under his body and he slid down the side of his car. He clutched his strap, and closed his eyes. Mind and heart racing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story from my DeviantART. With better grammar, punctuation, and better story line.


End file.
